


Golden

by Foreveracumberbitch



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nighttime snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreveracumberbitch/pseuds/Foreveracumberbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has nightmares, and needs you to hold him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fluffy fic based off of Sia/Travie McCoy's song "Golden". Heard it on Spotify the other day and came up with this.

_You got that look in your eyes, eyes_

_I can tell you had bad dreams last night_

_Let me take you in my arms; you can cry, cry_

_Let me love you 'til you feel alright_

 

_Don't fear, baby, cause you and me are golden_

_When you can't breathe, it's you that I'll be holdin'_

_Yes, I'm all in, through thick and thin_

_This is good loving; you and me are golden_

 

You had just woken up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, and were getting comfortable in your bed again, when you heard a sound from the room next door. It was a heartbreaking sound, like a moan, sob, scream, and gag all wrapped up in one muffled cry. Oh no. Bucky.

You lived in a small, 2 bedroom apartment in Brooklyn, studying music at the college nearby, and had run into Steve Rogers one day after class. Literally, run into him. He had been jogging around your campus, and smashed into you head first, scattering music sheets and books everywhere. 

"Oh my God," he apologized profusely as he bent down to help you pick up your belongings. "I am so sorry!" That had been your first encounter with him, and now you two were the best of friends. He was the reason why you were now sharing an apartment with one James Buchanan Barnes. Steve had been looking for a place to ‘stash’ Bucky so that he could recover without the endless scrutiny from the public. He’d finally come out of cryo after 2 years of tireless research on how to clear his mind of any remaining Hydra influence. So, while Bucky Barnes was readjusting to life, he was crashing at your place for a few weeks. However, a few weeks had turned into a few months, as he kept struggling to connect with people and behave ‘normally’. You and Bucky had bonded somewhat (you’d even managed to make him laugh a few times), and there were even some tender moments where you thought you’d felt a spark… but these last few weeks, you two had grown distant.  You weren’t exactly sure why, but you knew that it had to do with why he stayed holed up in his room all the time, and why these sounds were coming out of his room at night. Every morning, you could tell that he had been crying the night before, but whenever you asked him about it, he always dismissed your concern with a wave of his hand.

You usually tried to ignore his groans, but tonight was different. You laid awake in bed for 2 hours, listening to his sleepless cries, and finally decided to get up and go to him. You slowly crept down the hall, placing a hand over your heart to calm your breathing.

As you carefully opened his door, you covered your mouth to stifle a sob forcing its way up. Your heart broke for what you saw. Bucky, curled up on the floor, with a blanket wrapped around him. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and the parts of his chest you could see were covered in bruises. He was visibly shaking, and you saw a glint of light reflected off his arm when you opened the door. He was asleep on the floor, and groaning as if someone was cutting him open. You winced as your foot caused a floorboard to creak loudly. Bucky’s eyes immediately shot wide open, and he sat up, dazed and confused.

“Who are you?”

“It’s (Y/N)… I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” You closed the door behind you, letting darkness consume the room once more.

“Go away.” His voice rumbled, hoarse and low, and you shuddered.

“No. You need someone.” You stepped forward, and he scrambled up onto the bed, half sitting half kneeling. “Let me help.”

“You can’t help me.” He ran a hand through his hair, hissing when his fingers got tangled in the messy locks. “They got the stuff outta my head, but the nightmares are still there.” He clasped his head in his hands, his voice breaking. “I can’t get ‘em out.”

You continued advancing toward his bed, and he wrapped his arms around his knees, rocking back and forth.

“Can I try? Please, Bucky, let me try.” You placed a hand on his left arm, and he flinched at the contact. His eyes looked up to meet yours, stormy and hurt.

“I don’t even know why you want to. Why do you care?” He looked away again.

“Because… I care about you, Buck. You deserve to be happy, and to have a peaceful night’s sleep. Come on.” You climbed onto the bed, and slid under the fluffy comforter that had been bunched up and torn in some places. “We don’t have to talk, just let me try this one thing.”

He stared at you hesitantly, then sighed, his defenses slowly unravelling. “Fine.”

You took his arm again, and pulled him down to you. You laid on your right side, tucking your right arm under his head, resting his head on your chest. His entire body was solid, tense and unmoving, up until you started running your left hand through his hair and gently stroking the back of his neck. You felt him begin to soften, almost like he was melting into you, and you cradled his head in your arms. You felt his arms come around your waist, and tighten until your bodies were flush.

You began humming a tune, something you’d heard on the radio the other day in the car. _Let me take you in my arms; you can cry, cry…. Let me love you ‘til you feel alright._ All of a sudden, you felt him take a deep, shaky breath, and then you felt something hot and wet running down your breasts. Bucky Barnes was crying. Not just crying… **weeping.** He was trying to be as silent as he could be, but his body began twitching as racking sobs broke loose from his lips. You continued stroking his hair, and shushing him, comforting him as best as you could.

“Shh, my love, it’s alright. It’s all going to be okay. I’m here, I’m here.” You kissed the top of his head, and he lifted his face up to you, gasping for air. You felt a few tears leak out of your eyes, and you leaned down to kiss his eyes, his nose, his cheeks. You peppered his face with hot, salty kisses for a few minutes, and leaned back to look at him. His eyes were puffy, nose swollen and pink, lips wet with tears. He was gasping, and trying to catch his breath.

“I can’t breathe,” he choked, clutching as his chest. “It hurts.”

“Just take it slow, my sweet. One breath at a time,” you soothed, wiping his tears away with your shirt. You scooted downwards until you were eye level with him, and cradled his head in your hands. Gently, you stroked his cheeks with your thumbs, and he suddenly leaned forward and kissed you. Hard. It was a desperate and needy kiss, and it was over as quickly as it started. You were still in shock when the two of you broke apart, and he looked away as if he were ashamed.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ he managed to get out, before stopping himself. “I mean, I did mean to. I just…”

You knew he was trying to say that he needed the kiss, that he needed _you_ , but you leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his lips before he could finish speaking. “I know,” you murmured. “It’s okay, Buck. I want this.” You propped yourself up on your elbow, and bent down to place a tender kiss on every one of the bruises on his chest, and he sighed, every muscle in his body relaxing. You could feel the tension melting away as you ran your hands over his arms, chest, stomach… anything you could. When you looked up, he was staring at you intently. You laid back down on your side, facing him, and slid your arms around his neck. You closed your eyes as he kissed you deeply one more time, and buried his face in your neck while he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Thank you,” you heard him breathe, the last hiccup of tears leaving him. “I’m sorry I ruined your shirt.”

“It’s okay,” you chuckled, absentmindedly running your hands up and down his arms. “Feeling better?”

“Much.” He tightened his arms around you, and you knew you would never feel unsafe ever again. “Sing that song again? Please?”

You smiled, and began stroking his hair again. You felt him breathe deeply, and nuzzle your neck. You knew that this was just the beginning of the healing process. He still had a long way to go, but you were going to be there for him every step of the way.

“Of course, baby. I’ll sing to you every night if you want me to.” You rested your chin atop his head, and began singing.

 

_Don't fear, baby, cause you and me are golden_

_When you can't breathe, it's you that I'll be holdin'_

_Yes, I'm all in, through thick and thin_

_This is good loving; you and me are golden_


End file.
